What The Soul wants
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the sequel to No Drama, this is Movie making...AMC/L word crossover and I'm adding Reese Williams in a diff. light she was always gay and Nikki Stevens Cousin. Secret Diary of a Call Girl is reference and all couple are in this...
1. Chapter 1

_What the Soul wants_

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

"_Kendall, are you serious?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "I want us to do Billie, Draco's book." "You know how he feels about it and he is not acting in it." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "I'm shopping for a new director." "Why not Jenny, what's wrong with her?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "She doesn't belong with my sister, it's just a feeling I have." Greenlee rolled her eyes and got on the phone with Draco. "What's up beautiful?" Draco asked and Greenlee responded, "My partner and friend would like to inform you that she wants to do Billie and she doesn't want Jenny has director." Kendall rolled her eyes and Draco quietly said, "I'll be right there." Greenlee knew her husband when he got that quiet tone. _

_Jenny had a call from Draco talking about doing Billie and so she was taking notes on the book to see how to do a very good adaption. Miranda was watching cartoons and quiet…However, if she came over Jenny knew how to distract her.. Bianca saw Jenny working and got Miranda ready for school. Jenny was staring at Bianca and she couldn't believe how much she really does love her. Jenny had gotten a new house with her part of the payoff of Two Against the World and there would a lot of offer to do other things. Bianca and Miranda had their own house but slept over every now and then. _

_Jenny had finished writing notes but then stripped off her clothes and took a long shower with Bianca._

_Tina Kennard knew there was a bidding war for Billie and it helped that Helena is a big fan of the book. It was a stripper/hooker of the vampire nature taking out a copy-cat killer of Jack the ripper. Tina wanted Jenny to direct it and had another ace in the hole, a well recommended set designer and Architect named Reese Williams_


	2. Chapter 2

_What the Soul wants_

_By_

_  
Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Tina went over to house and knocked to find Bianca in a very good mood, Tina realized she just had sex. Tina told her there was a bidding war for Billie and it went up to 250,000. Jenny was happy to hear that because she knew that it would be good press. Tina then told them who the other bidder was. "Kendall! Excuse me." Bianca said and she got the phone which was a conference call. At the same time at Pine valley, Draco slowly walked out of the elevator…Old Western music played in the background as the call came in from Bianca and Greenlee hit conference. "Kendall!" Bianca yelled and Kendall turned sharply then sat back to drink coffee…_

"_**Kendal I know that business is business but one hundred million dollars at the box office said you're wrong." Draco pointed out and Kendall responded, "We can't go with the same director all the time!" "If a formula why fuck with it." Draco said and Kendall responded, "Because this production company is different." 'I recognized that you believe that but Jenny did a hell of a job." Draco said and Bianca added, "Furthermore there have been offers for her." "It doesn't matter all right. I think if Jenny isn't involved with any more projects because she doesn't belong with my sister!" Kendall yelled and everyone was silent. "Your basing your dumbass decision on the fact that you believe in your Kendall-like mind that Jenny who has had a very successful relationship…." Draco said and Bianca responded, "Who I loved with all my heart and soul" "And who doesn't give a flying fuck what you think Kendall." Jenny added. "Jenny is impossible to work with…." Kendall said and Tina injected, "Who the fuck are you? Jenny must have done something right, she won a Golden Globe for best original screenplay and let's not forget one hundred million dollars plus she put aside her dislike for Niki Stevens for that film!" "Niki Stevens wants to do a three picture deal with us and doesn't want Jenny in any of the projects…" Kendall said and Jenny responded, "That little bitch!" Jenny turned around and Bianca went after her…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What the Soul wants**_

_**By**_

_**  
Cldragon0E**_

_**Part three **_

_**Bianca was trying to stop Jenny from doing something stupid. "Honey, calm down" Bianca said and Jenny responded, "I am calm Bianca, I'm just going to slap that little twit around." "Jenny that's called assault even if she does deserves it." Bianca said and Jenny responded, "What do you want me to do?" "We have a meeting with the best set designer and Architect in the business plus a fan of the book Bilie. Why do you think Tina didn't mention her?" Billie asked and Jenny responded, "Go on." Want to come." Bianca said and Jenny hugged her woman, "Okay I won't bitch slap Nikki now…" Jenny said and then repeated, "Now." Jenny walked off and Bianca rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Fucking bitch, fuck you Kendall hart just fuck you!" Tina yelled and slammed the phone down furiously. **_

_Draco shook his head and Kendall tried to reason with him…He just walked off and she called his name. Greenlee walked after him and was in the elevator with him. "This is bullshit." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "I agree with you, Do you think Jenny is the better director?" Greenlee asked and Draco shook his head. "I think Kendall has another reason for doing that." Greenlee said and she had that look. _

_Back in Los Angeles, Bianca and Jenny was escorted to Reese's office. "Listen Grace, I gave you two years of my life and all you could say is that you want something more. There will be movers coming to move everything to the front porch…"Reese slammed the door and looked up then saw Bianca she had a moment like a ball just hit her in the face. "You must be Bianca Montgomery and Jenny __Schechte__r. I'm Reese Williams." Reese said and Jenny responded, "Tina said you are the best." "It's a great story and I have worked up some beginning designs for it." Reese said. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**What the Soul wants**_

_**By**_

_**  
Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Four**_

"_The closet is perfect and the trap door where her weapons, the room….." Jenny said and added, "I love how you design the window too." "Is there anything you want to add?" Reese asked and Jenny responded, "Billie has always wanted to be human and so I was wandering about a hall of mirrors adjust in different angles." Jenny said and Reese responded, "I could work on that tonight." _

_**Bianca was cheating on Jenny right now because she was spellbound by Reese and had that little smile then added to conversation. "What made you want to do this project?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "I love the book and I love that Billie doesn't care what gender or race the person is, she wants to be loved, I think we all want that." Jenny put her head on Bianca's shoulder and Reese realizes they would a couple. There was a knock on the door and entering was Nikki Stevens. "Hey cousin, do you want to…" Nikki said and saw Jenny was there. "Is this the project you're working on?" Nikki asked and Reese responded, "Is this the same Jenny you cheated on?" "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you might work with her eventually." Nikki said and Reese responded, "You should have told me her name so I could send her flowers for you fucking it up." "Excuse me she never return any of my calls." Nikki said and Reese responded, "You left her on the set." "My agent would have fire my ass." Nikki said and Reese responded, "I'm so sorry Jenny for my cousin's behavior." "Why are you aplogizng to her?" Nikki asked and Bianca responded, "She's not the one who signed a three picture deal with my sister's company and then added the fact you put a no Jenny clause in the contract." Nikki paused and said, "Wait! Jenny may not be my best friend but I didn't put that in the contract." **_


	5. Chapter 5

_What The Soul Wants_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

"_I'm sorry for the drama." Bianca said and for the first time paused because Reese was very different. _

"_**Jenny, I might think you're a lunatic but I would work with you, you're a good director and writer, Why do you think I fell for Lez girls? Did you know I came out?" Nikki asked and Jenny responded, "No." "I told you I loved you, Jenny that doesn't go away because you're stark raving lunatic." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "She must have put it as a clause in the contract, the fine print." Nikki took out the contract because she was going to show Reese the contract. "What a bitch!" Nikki yelled. **_

"_This business is crazy, I mean we have had the press, Miranda and I almost got ran off the road." Bianca said and Reese responded, "Are you okay?" "It takes a toll on me." Bianca said and Reese responded, "Have you told Jenny this?" "She wants to fight them all and I loved that about her." Bianca said and Reese responded, "You have know what the soul wants because once you know that anything that happens, it rolls off your shoulders." _

"_**Jenny I still love you." Nikki said and Jenny responded, "Do you know why Kendall doesn't want Jenny in the project." Nikki shook her head no and Jenny had no idea. **_

_Greenlee never truly like Billie because she knew where the story came from. Draco was living in London and met a call girl named Belle. After they had sex once, Draco was inspired to write the book and for next session, he would have Belle dressed up and it was very erotic because he would put it on her. Then after, he would slowly take it off and fuck her senseless. __**Greenlee just loved and hated the story but then looked at the ring….**__Kendall sat in her car and remember why she wanted jenny out of the way. It's simple; no Jenny means Kendall would pick her own director for Draco someone brilliant and maybe show him that she's the right one for him. Her marriage was basically over with Zach and the new found friendship was something Kendall wanted to be more._


	6. Chapter 6

_What The Soul Wants_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Greenlee told Kendall she's on strike and said that until Kendall changes her mind, she going to visit Bianca for an undisclosed amount of time. That day Reese and Jenny would hashing out the details of the set. Reese was happy with doing this and Jenny asked her, "Do you have a crush on my girlfriend?" Jenny asked and Reese responded, "What?" "It's okay, why wouldn't you?" Jenny asked and added, "Billie had this amazing crush on Phoebe but respected her marriage and when she never said out loud, Phoebe died. Reese life is short for any of us. It's okay to have a crush on my girl." Reese was taken back and had an idea for a couple more things._

_As Reese came home, she saw a message on the machine and it was Nikki. She told Reese something very incriminating and told her that because of a loophole in the contract, she wanted to have her conscious clean. She signed to do Billie. _

_Bianca came to the meeting Reese called her for and Reese asked her to sit down, she was very serious. "My cousin Nikki Stevens, she paid the reporter to follow you that day and almost ran you off the road with you and Miranda inside." Reese said and Bianca was shocked, she shown the tape recorder with the tape in it. Bianca was so shocked about this and just was angry that because of Jenny's life, Bianca almost had Miranda harmed. Reese hugged Bianca tightly, Reese didn't want to tell her but she was a big on trust and after a while Bianca knew she had to tell Jenny, it was right and it was test. _


	7. Chapter 7

_What The Soul Wants_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Bianca went to the planet and Bette noticed that Bianca was upset. "I can't……." Bianca said and Kit responded, "Bianca, what's wrong?" Tina came in and saw Bianca was upset. "I found out who played that reporter that almost ran me off the road, I can't say the name but it's someone who knows jenny. Please don't say the name." Bianca said and Tina then added, "Oh God she just signed to Billie." "Jenny is going to freak." Shane said and Bianca responded, "I'm going to tell her tonight and I need all off you to be there to block Jenny from being Jenny. "How do you want to do this?" Tina asked and Bianca responded, "I need Kit and Tasha ready to follow Jenny if she drives." Kit and Tasha agreed. "Shane I need you inside with Tina and Bette I want you to cover the front door. "Now Jenny…" Bianca said and then cried again a little and Tina came over…"What's going on?" Jenny asked. Everyone turned to her and Bianca wiped her tears with Miranda right there. Tina said she could take Miranda and she could play with Angelica. Bianca give her tape recorder and Jenny played it…She heard the whole thing. _

_Kit moved to her right very carefully and Jenny breathe then looked at Bianca. "I am so sorry." Jenny said and hugged Bianca. "Jenny, I need for you to give me the keys." Bette said and Jenny responded, "Why?" Shane added, "Jenny, I'm just going to come out and say this. You get very violated very angry. So please give me the keys." "No! Nikki has to pay." Jenny said and Kit was right behind her. Jenny turned to Bianca. "I have been living with Miranda and I love her." Jenny said and Bianca responded, "I know." "I want to have a kid because anytime you could take her away. Miranda would be gone and I would be so…" Jenny said and the words Bianca was wanting came out the worst time possible. _


	8. Chapter 8

_What the Soul Wants_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_Nikki had a visit and it was a pissed off Reese. "They know." Reese said and Nikki responded, "Why did you tell them". "You know how I feel about children getting hurt or….You fuck up." Reese said and Nikki responded, "They hate me now." Reese looked at Nikki and said, "Go there and not have them come to you. Go there please. If for nothing else to save your career when this gets out, all the people are going to see the movie is for the fact of what you did. Do you really want people to not take you seriously?" Nikki paused and said, "You pushed me…" "Whatever?" Reese said and Nikki responded, "When Grace told you that she was fucking around you, do you believe it gave you the damn right to have everyone tell the truth?" Reese paused and looked at Nikki then said, "You don't get it. When Grace did that I felt alone and I know I don't deserve it. Nikki you tell me how alone you feel because everyone around you is there for your popularity and Jenny didn't like you at first. You won that, you told me that it was first real moment you felt. Don't take that the easy way." Reese said and Nikki then ten minutes later knocked on the door. Kit opened it and Nikki walked in. _

_Nikki paused and said, "I had this speech I wanted to say and this….I didn't know you had your beautiful little girl with you that day, when I found out, I live with that Bianca. I was so pissed at you that you had Jenny. I wanted you to know what our life, my life is like. I didn't care about anything you have." _

_As Nikki turned to Jenny, Jenny punched her right in the face and Nikki paused then touched her face. She saw Jenny really upset and Nikki got up, she saw the door then looked at Jenny and walked to her then said, "You hurt the ones you love." Nikki walked away and out the door. Jenny screamed in pain and shook her hand out. Bianca ran to her and consoles her, both women knew that...._

_It was the last night together, Jenny and Bianca mutually agreed for a split and the grounds would Bianca didn't want this to happened again. Jenny was because she didn't want a child to have to compete for Miranda's attention. They held each other one last night as girlfriends and then had good break-up sex. _


End file.
